inuyasha, get some clothes on!
by beccaluvschocolate
Summary: Kagome is just a regular girl who just wants to find love. when she finds a beautiful white dog and takes him home, he turns into a naked, sexy hunk! as it turns out, he's not going to leave until he has a mate... fluff, limes, lemons, you know the drill.
1. prologue: finding him

Okay. This chapter is pretty much showing you what Kagome's life was like before finding Inuyasha. But do not worry… (Hiding in a corner with an evil smile) there will be plenty of Inuyasha in the next chapter…

I do not own Inuyasha and characters.

* * *

><p>I crossed the street, shivering. <em>Stupid rain!<em>

I was on my way to the subway station after half a shift of waitressing. One of the other waitresses had called in, going to be three hours late. Getting her hair done. Leaving me to cover up.

Then again, it's not like I had anything to do. College started in a week, but I still had plenty of time to get ready. So why should I complain?

Because I'm walking in the rain, 8:00 at night.

"Hey baby! Thousand yen at my place for a night of hot sweaty sex!" a voice behind me laughed. I spun around.

"I am going to kill you guys!" I growled, glaring at Miroku and Sango walking towards me, snickering.

Sango was my best friend and roommate. We were friends since the day I joined playgroup, which is a pretty cute story really.

I was being picked on, pushed down by these boys because (apparently) I acted to tough for being so short (even now I'm short. 5 ft.2. But I have legs taking ¾ of that body, so I really don't mind). Right when I was going to burst into tears this girl taller than any of those boys came running up punching them. Then she spun around and smiled this toothy smile before reaching down her hand to help me up. We stuck together like glue after that.

That pervert who calls himself Miroku? That's her immature boyfriend who thinks he's good because his father is a monk. But we love him anyways.

"Sorry Kagome! But do you blame us? You're practically naked!" Sango gestured to my clothing.

I looked down to my uniform, black miniskirt and white button up. With the rain my shirt clung to me like skin, my red bra right there for everyone to see. You could even see my belly button.

I scowled. _Stupid rain!_

"You could catch a ride with us…? The car is just parked over there." Sango pointed over to Miroku's deep green 1980 Honda.

"Oh please!" I cried as I made my way to the car.

The heated car felt like heaven as I rubbed my hands to warm them. I sighed in bliss as Miroku drove to the apartments Sango and I stayed at.

Not long after, we arrived. I couldn't help but run up three stairs at a time before pretty much knocking down the door and racing to the bathroom. There I was horrified.

I looked like a cat that just had a bath.

My black wavy hair looked like a mop, my bangs wild. My cloths looked heavy, soaked, and hung on my body. My face looked flushed, my brown eyes the only color on my face.

I ran the water as I stripped off my clothes before jumping into the boiling bath water. I shivered with pleasure. I was once again in bliss.

Long after my skin wrinkled, making me resemble a prone, I decided to jump out and dress. It was when I was reaching for a towel I realized I forgot to grab clothes. And shut the door.

Miroku stared at me like the pervert he was while, where he sat on the living room couch, which had full view of the bathroom. Where I stood, naked like the day I was born.

I screamed, embarrassed and pissed, and ran to my bedroom where I slammed my door. I leaned my back against the door and huffed. _That lecherous creep…_

Two minutes later I got up from my position when something caught my eye through my window. Something white.

I ran over to my window and peered out to get a better look. At first, I didn't see anything. I looked around some more before spotting a white dog.

My heart gave a little squeeze as I watched it round a corner, white fur looking beautiful against the black night. He was soaking wet and shivering, but I could still tell he was huge. _Could he be a wolf...? Here in the middle of Tokyo…? No…_

I watched him shiver a bit more before throwing on some clothes and running down the stairs. _Idiot me! _I ran up the stairs again and ran to the fridge to grab a piece of meat. I put on some slippers and ran down the stairs again. I was panting when I ran out the door and stood four feet away from the white giant.

"Come… here… pup… puppy…" I barley got out.

The dog backed away from me but stayed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," my voice was back to normal now. "You can trust me…"

The dog's stiff posture relaxed a little. _As if he understood me._

I waved the meat out to him. His golden eyes followed.

"Come here! I have more of this stuff! You can trust me!" I waved the meat some more.

The dog took a few steps closer to me then stopped.

I sighed and put the meat down on the sidewalk. I spun around and walked back into the apartments. _At least I tried._

I opened the door and gasped in shock as this white thing shot by me and up the stairs. Then giggled as the white dog stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

_Hope Sango and Miroku aren't gonna mind.._


	2. naming him

Okay, so I'm dedicating this chapter to arora27!

anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! YOUR'E ALL THE BEST! :3

* * *

><p>I was surprised to find Miroku and Sango already in bed when the dog and I walked in. I couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of her, being cuddled up to Miroku in her bed.<p>

And no. I am most definately not jealous because of Miroku. I mean, he's like my brother! It's just that whole fact that Sango had someone to cuddle with, someone to hold hands with, someone to sleep with, someone to laugh with, because that person loves you. I wanted someone to do those things with, someone to love.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the white beauty as I thought these thoughts. Momentarily mesmerised as I stared into the two honey orbs inside the skull of a long, lean body of muscles and velvet white fur. A deep growl came out of nowhere, knocking me out of lala land. It took me a second to realize the growl came from my belly.

I got up and looked through the fridge to find some rice cooked last night, and took out two bowls before filling them. I put one of the bowls in front of the dog. We ate happily, him finishing before me. Then a loud crash came from my right, where the dog sat.

I looked to him, my jaw dropping to the floor.

"Hey! You know, that could've lasted a long time!" I scowled.

The dog ignored me, and kept eating the fried rice now on the floor.

Groaning, I picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. I spun around to lecture the dog but all words were lost. The dog was staring up at me, with something that almost looked like a smile. It was cute, but somewhat awkward. I giggled. Can't stay mad at him, can I?

"Well, I'm keeping you here until we find your owners. We'll print off posters to put up tomorrow, and maybe make an ad in the newspapper. Thank God I'm off for the next three days. But for now, we need to find something to call you." I put a finger to my chin, then smiled, proud to have found such a unique name. "Hungry. It's perfect!"

I stretched out, yawning, and started walking to my room. I looked over my shoulder, happy to see Hungry following me. He jumped up on my bed and plopped down in the middle, watching me. I took off my slippers, sighing, before crawling into bed and plopping down myself, snuggling in next to Hungry.

I kissed his nose before falling to sleep . I was already in love with this dog. _Hope we never find your owners._

MORNING!

Inuyasha's POV

Hungry. That's the name that girl gave me.

It's funny though. It doesn't seem to bad, but then again... I'm named after a fucking feeling. If it were any feeling I should be named after, it should be horny.

Just watching that girl sleep right now, with her black waterfall of waves falling around her petite, little frame and her face of chocolate doe eyes now closed, and the little moans escaping her pink full lips. That drool coming out of the corner of her mouth...? Not doing her any good. Mmmmm... I could just-

Thank you God for making me so horny right now.

Why? Why me? And why did you have to put such a creature in front of me? Especialy with Mating Season!

At least I'm in my dog form, so it could be worse. Though I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to stay in this form for until I give in.

Just then the girl stirred in her sleep moaning, making her drool smear all over her cheek. I looked to the time on her night stand, 9:00 am. Might as well teach her a lesson.

Never tease me with moans or drool.

I dragged my tongue across her cheek, tasting her sweet spit, making her scrunch her face in shock and disgust. I snickered when she started coughing up my saliva. It was cute. She looked up at me, surprised.

"I swear... It's like you have human feelings and reactions." she said, shaking her head.

I jumped off the bed and walked out of the room (it seems she has a habbit of not closing doors, I had to close the front door last night) where I found two other people. I had smelled their scents when I came in last night, but I was still surprised.

I growled at them,being three feet away, making my presence known. The female looked at me, screamed and hid behind the male, who stared, wide-eyed at me.

"Kagome?" the female sqeaked.

The girl in the bedroom walked up behind me, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously. "Oh hey Sango. Miroku. How was your sleep...?"

"Why the hell is a white wolf here in the living room Kagome?" the female pointed to me, angrily.

I didn't like how she was talking to Kagome. I growled again, ready to pounce on her and the male, but Kagome jumped in front of me and stood with her arms crossed.

"Hungry, no. Bad boy! Don't go scaring everyone off!" she scowled at me.

Again, I would like to thank you Lord for making me so damn horny. Just hearing her call me 'bad boy' turns me on. I mean,_ really_? What the fuck.

But I backed off, not wanting to get on Kagome's bad side. I glared at the other humans though, as I walked to stand by Kagome. She reached over and patted my head, then faced her attention to the other two.

"Guys, don't be mad. I found him roaming the streets just outside there! It was raining, dark, and he was shaking! I couldn't let Hungry walk out there all alone... And don't worry. I'm going to make posters up to put around, okay? Sango, he has to stay until his owners come!" she looked to the female, begging.

I looked up at Kagome, surprised to find her begging for me to stay. I looked to the one she called Sango, watching emotions flicker across her face. Hesitation, slight fear, love, then blank. When I seen the love for Kagome I knew Sango was one I could trust.

"Fine, okay. But if the landowners kick us out for having a giant dog, I'm blaiming you." she smiled to Kagome, who squeeled happily.

"Thank you Sango! I love you!" Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango.

Sango laughed before wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist. When they unlocked their embraces Kagome turned to me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"You probably need a pee, don't you?" she asked before taking me outside.

The day went by in a flash. Kagome took a few pictures of me and printed up posters we would put up tomorrow. Miroku (I found out what that male's name was. And how much of a pervert he is) took off for half an hour before coming back with a collar.

"This is a magical collar. I'm not kidding Kagome. You put it on Hungry, say one word you want him to obey, and he will listen whether he wants to or not." he said, gesturing to me and the collar.

"I don't know Miroku. Other than the purple beads the collar pretty much looks normal to me..." Kagome said, peering at Miroku like he was crazy.

I snickered. _Probably was_.

"I'm serious. This collar is generations old! It was passed to us a long time ago by a wise old medicine man. He said we would need it in the futer. Just try it on him, and see if it works." Miroku handed the collar to Kagome.

She sighed and took it, then looked at me.

"Okay Hungry. Let's see if this _magical_ collar works." she put it around my neck.

I gasped to myself as I felt spiritual auras rush up to meet me as the clasp was locked in place. Okay, maybe he isn't crazy.

"Are you sure the collar isn't going to break? I mean, it's pretty thin... It's more of a necklace than a collar. What if Hungry goes to sctrach himself and his claw gets caught and wrecks the collar?" Kagome asked, unsure.

"Trust me. The collar can't be removed by no one other than the one who puts it on. Now say a word you want Hungry to obey at all times."

"Okay... But what word? I mean, he listens to me pretty good already." Kagome looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. How 'bout 'lay down', or 'sit', or 'don't jump'." Miroku looked thoughtful too. "Or hey! Tell him to play dead!"

Kagome laughed. "Nah. I'll go with sit." she took a few steps back then turned to me. "Hungry, sit boy!"

I cried in pain as I crashed to the floor with car-crashing pressure. I felt like I was hit by a train, my bones broken as the spell wore off. I had never been through so much pain in my life. Thank God I'm a demon. My bones should be healed in no time.

"Oh my God! What did I do?" Kagome ran over to where I layed. "What the hell Miroku! You weren't kidding!"

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you." he said, then started walking away. "I'm out of here. If that dog decides to get revenge, I don't wanna be here."

I growled, got up and grimaced. My bones were in the process of healing. Literally. I limped my way to the couch, where I layed down. Kagome followed me and sat down beside me, where she started stroaking my fur. She turned on the T.V., still stroaking me.

Kagome's POV

I still couldn't believe it. A magic collar?

I still felt guilty about Hungry. It had been ten minutes since I loooked at him and sighed with relief at his sleeping form. His white, silky fur moving with his breathing, his eyes shut peacefully.

Might as well take a bath.

After getting the water running for a bath, I peeked in Sango's room and found her studying at her desk, Miroku laying on her bed. _Why doesn't the guy just move in? He's here like 24-7..._

I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes before heading back to the bathroom. I stuck my hair into a loose bun after I undressed, then jumped into the tub. I happily sighed as my eyes floated shut, enjoying the hot water relaxing me. I was drifting off into lala land when I heard a slam. I opened my, about to scream when I felt Hungry tongue go across my face.

I giggled and started scratching behind Hungry's big ears. He leaned into my touch, eager. Then I had an idea.

"Hungry... I think you need a bath!" I say as I yank him in the bath.

He lossed his balance and came tumbling in. I smiled, happy as water splashed all over me and him. Hungry stood up, was just about to jump back out when I tackled him down back in the water, making everything soaking wet. I was having a blast.

Inuyasha's POV

I was hoping I'd be able to sneak in the bathroom and watch her bath, but of course, my tail had to swing the door shut. Just my luck.

Well, Kagome got what she wanted, giving me a bath. I didn't mind to much. I mean, I had her hands tiny hands rubbing my entire body. And when she would lean over me her breast would rub against my face, her rosy pink nipple in my eye.

I was almost out of control. Almost.

When she was finally happy with herself she stood up from the water, hands on hips as she inspected every inch to make sure I was clean.

My eyes traveled up her long, slender legs, her generous but narrow hips, her tiny waist, up to her small, perky breasts covered by her long, messy, wet, black waves. Her chocolate brown eyes looked stormy and bright, her full pink lips curled into a smile. She was so sexy.

"Come here Hungry." she said, before hopping out of the tub. I obeyed.

She picked up a towel and started drying me off. I shook my coat though, letting droplets of water splatter across the tiled bathroom floor. Kagome gasped, then giggled as droplets landed on her.

"Guess you don't need any help, do you?" she asked, the grabbed another towel and started drying her hair.

I coudn't help but let my eyes wander again, up her long legs. I watched as little droplets of water leak down from her hair to her stomache, to the lips between her legs, then down to her knees. I watched, hungry. Then before I knew it, my tongue was going up her leg, then between. I licked greedily. My tongue landed on the petals between her legs and stayed there, savouring her taste. I glanced up at Kagome as I felt a shiver go through her.

Kagome's POV

"Eww! You pervert dog!" I gasped.

Hungry just simply looked up at me, blinking his golden eyes innocently.

"Don't look at me like that..." I huffed out.

I was in a hurry to get dressed, remembering it was Movie Night. So I quickly put on my bra, panties and sweats before realizing I forgot my shirt.

"Great. And I am in a really big hurry to watch Vampire Diaries." I mumbled.

Looking both ways I tried sneaking my way to my room, hoping I could get by Sango and Mitoku without them seeing. Obviously, my hopes were crashed in my face.

"Whew! Look at that hottie!" Miroku cat-called to me.

Sango gasped.

I winced and laughed nervously. "Sorry guys! I forgot my shirt!"

"Oh it's okay baby. Let me enjoy the view!" Miroku teased. Sango slapped him.

And suddenly Hungry was nomore by my side. He was charging over to Miroku, growling and barking.

I was deperate, watching Miroku get flung by his shirt.

"Hungry! NO! SIT BOY!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

He crashed into the floor with a yelp, releasing Miroku. He glared at me and started growling as he got up off the floor. I felt my eyes pop out in fear.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from Hungry, but he was right behind me. I ran into my room and tried to swing the door shut before he could get in. But, as you have probably guessed, the evil dog was to quick.

I ran to my bed and tried getting under the covers but Hungry jumped on top of me. I tried crawling away from him but he bit my neck arching my ass. Then he was moving.

I gasped in shock as I felt Hungry humping me. I tried getting away from him but his body wieght was to heavy on top of mine.

"Hungry! You horny dog, get off me!" I screamed and squirmed away.

I made my way to the wall, proud of myself I got away from Hungry.

"Oh no you don't." a husky, smooth, sexy voice said behing my ear.

I gasped in shock and screamed, whipping my head around to see where that voice came from.

There, Hungry was gone. Replaced him stood the most gorgeous creature ever walked the earth.

He was beautiful. Long mane of silvery hair down to his waist, with cute little trinagle ears peaking out at the top of his head. He had gorgeous honey orbs looking down at me. So dangerous. So sexy.

I watched as his thick chest of muscles moved with the rythem of his breathing, his tall tan body full of muscles. My eyes trailed down his chest to his stomach, tracing each muscle with my eyes. They then wandered their way to his hips where hhis nads were, and- WOAH!

The hugest penis I have ever seen was looking at me, point saying hello. The eract thing was beautiful. Huge. Ready.

I gasped and looked up to the eyes of the owner, who was smirking.

"You see what you do to me...?" his voice was like honey. Rich, deep. "You have been such a tease. Now you have to pay."

My eyes widened in fear and shock and I went to run, but he was much faster than me.


	3. loving him?

hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Luvs u!

* * *

><p>He grabbed me by the waist as I jumped off the bed to make it to the door, his grip steel.<p>

"No! What are you doing? HUNGRY!" I screamed as I tried wiggling my way out of his grasp. He held on tighter.

"What did you think you were doing? Bathing in front of me...? All wet, sexy. Those moans you do when your'e sleeping...? Mmmm... Just the thought is turning me on." his voice was so husky, seductive by my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Did you think you would get away from me you naughty girl...? Putting me in such pain."

_Just his voice is turning me._

No way Kagome. _Get a grip_. This must be a challenge.

"Okay. Who the hell are you? Where the hell is my dog?" I tried ignoring the fact that a Freak of Nature is holding my waist. "And how the hell did you get in here without me noticing?"

"Which reminds me..." he said slowly, "Hungry was such an awful name. Guess you have to pay for that too..?"

_Huh...?_

"Try Inuyasha. Not Hungry."

I craned my neck to look at him. Then I saw Hungry's collar around his neck. _ How the hell did I miss that...?_

"That's Hungry's collar! You weren't supposed to be able to get that off him! No one was!" I wailed.

"Well, I didn't get it off him because I _am_ him!"

"No way. That's impossible."

"Need proof...?" his golden eyes looked him into mine.

My expression must've said I did. Because sighing, the gorgeous man let go of me. I was about to run when all of a sudden Hungry was infront of me.

"Hungry...?

"No... Inuyasha." Hungry spoke, voice like that guy's.

_Did I just imagine that...?_

"Need more proof?" Hungry asked.

"WHAT. THE HELL. I'm crazy. It's the only answer I have." I say, shaking my head. I looked over to Hungry, but it was Inuyasha.

"You need any more proof?" he asked again, brows raised.

"Proof that I'm crazy? Nope. This pretty much sums it up." I say nervously.

"Your'e not crazy."

"Then how else are you supposed to turn into a dog? How else are you here? _ How else were you supposed to talk when you're a dog?_" my voice was raising. "Did I go crazy because I wanted love so bad? Am I so deperate to where I have to imagine dogs turning into hot guys? Hot guys with _dog_ ears?" I was now hysterical.

"Shut up. You're not fucking crazy. Cool off, take a breather." Inuyasha said, pointing to the bed.

I stayed put in the middle of the room. "If I'm not crazy, then what are you?" I asked. Suddenly embarrased of my reaction.

"A demon." He said, sounding as if he were talking about the most normal, obvious thing. "That's hot with dog ears."

"Okay... So are you going to eat my soul or whatever?" I ask, starting to back away as far as possible, my face tomato red.

"No. I have no idea where those stupid humans got the idea that demons eat souls. I mean, if you're a soul-collector then sure, but not all fucking demons take souls." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed in relief.

Then pounding came from my door, and two voices.

"Kagome! Are you all right? What's happening in there?" Sango yelled from my door.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, panicking. "Quick Hung- I mean Inuyasha! Under the covers!" I motioned to the naked God.

"Then what's all that noise?" Miroku yelled back, no more banging on the door. "And why do you have this door locked? You never do that."

_And you know this how._

"Uhh... one second!" I yelled as I ran to the locked door.

I shot a glare over to Inuyasha but he was under the covers. I unlocked the door and creaked it open, giving Sango and Miroku a clear view of my body, showing them I was fine. With no shirt on. Still.

But that wasn't good enough for them. Sango started pushing at the door, asking me if I was sure I was okay.

"Fine!" I said as i jumped to my bed, landing on Inuyasha.

"They're probably going to see the outline of my body you know. _Human_ body..." a muffled Inuyasha's voice said.

"I know! I'm trying!" I whispered, trying to cover Inuyasha's body with mine. "I'm to small." I moaned.

Miroku and Sango then walked in, inspecting my room. Seeing nothing, they turned to me with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry Kags..." Sango said, turning a pink. "And what are you doing to that poor dog?"

"Oh... he he. Nothing. We were just... playing?" I say, lying miserably.

I groaned, feeling something poking at my hip. Then a moan came from under me.

"What was that...?" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"What was what? That moan? Oh, that was Hungry giving me a whif of bad dog-breath. Whew! Stinky dog you!" I say, slapping him hard on the chest, earning a groan.

"Oh yeah..." Miroku said, unconvinced.

"Look! Stephan's fighting Daemon for Elaina!" Sango exclaimed, dragging out Miroku by his shirt.

_Thank God for Vampire Diaries._

I released a sigh of relief as Miroku and Sango came out of ear-shot. Then moaning started from under me.

"What? What is it? Am I hurting you?" I ask, worried.

"Very hurt..." another moan came.

"Where?" I removed the covers from his upper body.

"Right there." he said, pointing to his obvious, hard cock.

"_Whaaaaaaa_..." I felt my face heat up.

"Your body pressed against mine, your hip rolling against my cock is giving me such a painful-" moan "-painful eraction."

I hid my tomato red face as I tried crawling off him, but Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist and pulled me hard against him. I gasped. Our mouths were only an inch away, nearly kissing.

"You..." I was flustered. "You _horny_ dog!"

He smirked, closing the gap between our mouths.

It wasn't passionate or anything, just a simple peck. But I still felt electricity go through me, my blood spilling over as my heart thumped wildly.

I pushed my hands against his chest, trying to get away. But my leg was stuck between his legs, his cock rubbing against me. I knew I had to get away from him, before I would spill a nosebleed all over hm.

Before I knew what was happening, Inuyasha rolled ontop of me, pinning my arms up above my head with one hand. His other hand cupped my face, smirking down at me, daring me to move. And that's just what he did.

"'C'mon. I know you're plotting a way to escape me. Just do it. I _dare_ you to move." he spoke, voice husky.

I wasn't one for giving up though, as my mother always asid. I was a fighter. I took took this as a challenge.

I kneed him really hard between his legs, making him groan before and clutch his manhood. I wiggled my way from under him, making it to the door. I ran out and shut the door behind me and gasped, proud of myself.

After catching my breath I walked over to Sango and Miroku on the couch, and started laughing to myself. I was going hysterical again.

"What's wrong Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked, getting up to a sitting position from where she layed.

"My dog-" hiccup "-is a-" hiccup "-demon." I say, getting two crazy looks.

"You need to sit down Kags. Tell us what happened." Miroku patted the spot between him and Sango.

I sat down, still laughing nervoulsy a little.

"I don't know what happened. I was running away from a horny dog one moment, then I was being pinned down by a sexy body full of God's honey the next." I was letting the words spill now.

"Are you sure Kagome? Is that what all that noise was about?" Miroku asked.

I nodded.

"I think we should go check it out Sango" he turned to her.

She nodded then got up from the couch with Miroku.

They walked to my room together, me one step behind. I held my breath as Sango opened the door before walking in with Miroku. They walked out, looking at eachother shocked, than at me.

"You weren't kidding..." Sango murmered.

I shook my head, happy I knew for sure I wasn't crazy.

"Where is he?" I ask them.

"He's passed out on the bed." Miroku said.

"We need to figure something out." Sango said, before the couple dragged me to the couch.

"My grandpa told me about demons and stuff... Them being real. I hadn't believed that old guy though..." Miroku said, shaking his head. "Silly old man. Couldn't tell the difference between stories and the truth.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the two.

"Maybe..." Miroku said, thoughtfully.

"'Maybe' what?"

"Let the demon stay here. Maybe we can learn about him and other demons Learn from him, and so on."

"Huh. Okay then... But where should I sleep tonight?"

"I'm sorry Kags," Sango spoke up. "If Miroku wasn't staying tonight, you couldv'e slept by me."

"She still can. I'll have one of you on each side to keep me warm tonight." Miroku teased. We ignored him.

"It's okay Sango. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I say, feeling guiltyabout pulling the two in this mess.

"Okay. Well, Miroku and I are going to bed now, so... 'Night Kags!"

"'G'night guys!" I say, walking over to my room as they walked to theirs.

I snuck into my closet and grabbed a t-shirt before sticking it on. I put my hair into a loose braid that hung over my shoulder as i tip-toed my way over to my, bed not wanting to wake up Inuyasha. I reached over him for a pillow and gasped in shock as a big, warm callosed hand grabbed my wrist with a steel grasp.

"First I'm a hot guy with dog ears, now I have a sexy body full of God's honey? Mmmm." a deep husky voice drawled.

"I thought you were sleeping!" I exclaimed.

"Sleeping? No. I was _pretending_ to. I wanted to hurry the progress up, because you see, you haven't been very nice. You kneed me pretty hard."

"You dared me to move! I simply took that as a challenge." I stuck up my nose, eyeing the pillow just out of my reach.

Inuyasha stood up, then whispered in my ear like sweet black honey, "You like dares...? Then I dare you to touch me..."

"Ewwww! NO!" I screamed as I yanked my arm free.

I walked out, Inuyasha only two steps behind me.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch with you?" he cooed in my ear. "It's a pretty tight space. Are you top or bottom?"

"No way. I'm sleeping on the couch by myself."

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor. When your two little friends wake up, a naked demon will be here to greet them."

"Black mail's illegal. 'Sides, I don't care." I say, laying down on the couch.

"Oh you will. I know you will." Inuyasha said, huskily.

"You know what, go to sleep. On the floor, in the bed, I don't care." I groaned.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" I flipped over on the couch, facing away from him.

Inuyasha was curled into a ball beside the couch on the floor. Ten minutes later, he was shivering.

Sighing, I tried to ignore him and sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. How could I sleep, when there's a sexy, naked hunk behind me, shivering? And I knew he was right. To be honest, I was going to care when Sango and Miroku woke up to find this sexy man's giant penis. I wanted to be the only who ever got that opportunity.

_You stupid girl._

I flipped over and looked at him and groaned. He was obviously trying to make me feel guilty, and it was working.

Inuyasha looked up at me with large puppy eyes. He was laying flat on his back, giving everyone a good view of his manhood.

Manhood, which the more I stared at, the more I wanted to touch.

I stood, hiding my flaiming cheeks as I tried not to make eye contact with him. I walked passed him and went to my room to my closet where I kept things I didn't wear. Thngs that are to big, or to old. I pulled out a pair of old, red sweats my father used to wear before he died.

"Here." I say, holding out my hand, knowing Inuyasha had followed me in.

"Are you sure Kagome...?" he asked.

I looked to him, surprised to hear serious concern.

"Of course I'm sure." I tell him.

"I can feel how emotionaly attatched to these pants you are. If I wear these, I'll feel like I'm making you do something you really don't want to. Besides, I don't mind walking around like this, I enjoy bothering you." he said, staring intensly into my eyes.

I was shocked and speechless. This sexy man was actually _worried_ about my feelings.

_Sexy _and_ sensitive...?_

After realizing Inuyasha was staring at me, waiting for an answer, I smiled sheepishly, blushing a vibrant red and said ,"Oh no! It's okay. Really. I want you to wear them."

"Are you sure?" he asked agin, still a little hesitant.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay." he out the pants on then looked back to me. "At least we match now." He said with a grin.

"Huh?" I ask, raising my brows.

"Your cheeks are red," he pinched my cheeks. "And these pants are red."

I rolled my eyes, knowing the sensitive moment was gone.

"You can sleep by me I guess." I say, as I crawled into bed.

"I was going to anyways. If you were still on the couch, I would crawl ontop you while you're sleeping."

"So what was the point of putting me on the guilt trip like that, then?" I ask, feeling like a foul now.

"Like I said, I like teasing you. You're cute when you're mad." he said, patting my head. "And Kagome..?"

"What now?" I growled, trying to slow my heart.

_Did he just call me cute?_

"I think you should carry on with the dare." he said, crawling on the bed beside me.

"What dare?"

Inuyasha pulled down his pants, pointing to his cock. I watched it twitch.

"Ewww! Cover up!" I covered my eyes and felt blood rush all over.

"I know you don't want me to." he whispered in my ear.

I removed my hand from my eyes and fluttered my lashes. "Are you challenging me?" I pouted out my lips.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip with a seductive smile. "Maybe I am," he said with a smirk.

"Well pull up your pants. Nothing's gonna touch that cock of our's other than _your_ hand." I say, closing my eyes and smiling as I felt the bed press down beside me.

No matter what length of time had passed, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about Inuyasha's sexy body, his seductive, husky whispers in my ears, and how I felt like crawling ontop him rubbing his cute dog ears.

I dared a peek at him, opening one eye, to see him staring at me. Moaning I rolled to my side and faced the wall. I wanted away from that body that was so close. So warm. So SEXY.

Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha pressed up against me, putting one strong arm around me and his leg on my hip. I nearly had blood coming out of my ears.

"Go away!" I screamed, trying to move away from him.

"I don't wanna." he said, almost childish.

"If you don't, I'll scream my lungs out."

"Then I'll scream, and strart making sex noises."

_Impossible._

"Then I'll yell rape." I challenged.

"Then I will rape you, and you'll enjoy every last minute of it." he whispered huskily.

_You're probably right._

"I'm not one to give up." I say, turning around to face him.

"Mmmm... I like that." Inuyasha whispered in my ear, sending pleasurable shivers down to my toes.

I turned to face the wall again, trying to think of sleep.

Inuyasha pressed up against me though, making that impossible. Then I felt poking at my ass. I froze.

"What are you doing?" I say, trying to turn around.

"Nothing. Just... go to sleep." Inuyasha said against my hair.

Another poke.

"Look. If you don't stop poking my ass, I'm going to kick you off the bed." I warned.

"Untwist your panty-hose! I'm not poking you."

"Then what the hell is?" I ask, trying to look biehind me, but he pressed in even closer to me, the poking now stabbing.

"Don't look." he said, almost moaning.

"Wha- why not?" I elbowed him hard, inching him back. I look down to see what that poking was, and froze.

"Don't get mad. I can't help how my body reacts! It's your fault!" he pleas.

_He's as hard as a pole!_

"_My_ fault? And don't touch me with that thing!" I was up against the wall, trying to get away from the angry, giant bulge that was spilling tears, making Inuyasha's pants a deep crimson where it leaked.

He pressed himself against me again though, crushing his cock against my ass really hard. I was being molested, but was enjoying that feeling he was giving me.

"What are you thinking about? What is _giving_ you that thing?" I ask.

"I don't know, you're just so-" moan "- I can't help how my body reacts."

I didn't say anything, just stared at my blank, white wall.

He stuck his leg back up to my hip and arm around my waist, crushing me between him and the wall. I felt my lower belly start to heat, blood rushing all over as his skin was hot against mine. I wanted to get closer to him.

"Now tell me," his voice low, husky, inviting. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

I whimpered and groaned. _How the hell did he know? _I knew if I didn't tell him, he would end up forcing it out of me.

After a mintute with no response, Inuyasha bit my neck, arching my ass into him. With his leg he held me in place and started grinding his hard cock against my ass. His free hand (the other one was still around my waist) found it's way to my front and started rubbing my abdomen.

"Ooooh! Okay, okay!" I panted.

Why? I have no idea. It's not like this movement was turning me on.

I was taking my time, thinking about how i was going to phrase what it was I was thinking about. I was probably taking to long, because Inuyasha went even harder, rolling his hips faster. It felt so good, being humped by him.

He stopped breifly though, and whispered seductively, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Tell me what?" it came out a bare whisper.

"What it is I'm thinking." he whispered to my ear, sending shivers down my neck. "What it is that is turning me on." the pressure he was putting on my abdomen increased.

"What if-" gulp. "What if I don't want to know?"

"Kagome, you say one thing, but your wet, hot panties say another." he pinched my stomache. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"_What_?" I removed my hand from where it rested on the wall, and reached down to feel myself. Sure enough, I was wet.

"I'm a demon Kagome. I can smell how bad you want me, I can feel how you're sexually attracted to me, and I know you want to know what is it that is turning me on as I bad I do, you. So go on, tell me."

I felt utterly hopeless. Defeated.

"It's okay Kagome. Tell me." he urged.

"I don't know! Your just so damn sexy with your tan, lean, muscled body, cute little triangle ears, and that bad-ass attitude! And you were _naked_!" I addmited.

I was embarrassed beyond belief. _God, if you're really there, please. Kill me now._

"Mmmm. You're wet because of me." it was more of a statement than an answer. "Don't feel so ashamed. That makes me so happy hearing you _say, smell, feel _those thngs." he moaned, his voice going huskier with each word.

"You smell so good Kagome..." he moaned, biting my neck and arching my ass into his cock.

Butterflies flew all over, tickling the heat in my lower belly.

"You-" I gasped as he started rolling his hips again. "You haven't told me what you're thinking."

I wanted him to stop, but I wanted him to go harder, faster as he rolled his hips in an agonizingly slow pace. _Teasing me, no doubt._

"I was thinking about you, screaming my name as I bend you forward and stick myself inside and fuck you so hard, until you can't take no more. I would then lick out all the sweet juices that would be coming out of you, savouring your intoxicating cum before going for round two." he said, biting on my ear.

I moaned and buried my face in the bed covers, feeling almost desperate.

"You have no idea how good you look right now... Your tiny body before mine, so vulnerable. I want to do so many things to that body." he said into my ear. "But I think that's enough for tonight. You should try and get some sleep." he moaned before getting up. "You look so fucking tempting right now."

"Where are you going?" I say, hating how desperate I sounded as I felt lonely and cold when Inuyasha got up.

"Don't worry love. I won't be gone for long." he said, before walking out of the room.

_Am I already falling for him? Or am I just that desperate for love..? _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
